Break Time
by KnightbyDay
Summary: What's up with Grissom today?


This is my response the the weekly Unbound Challenge.

"It wasn't that dark yesterday..." she whispered, the concern showing clearly in her eyes.

"I thought it was time for a little change," muttered Grissom, red and staring at the floor.

Sara continued to gape as she studied Grissom's darker hair. She couldn't help but worry whether this was some sort of mid-life crisis. After all, Grissom wasn't one for acts of outright vanity.

"Well, I think it looks nice. It was just a, um, little bit of a shock," Sara added lamely, hoping someone would come in and save her from the awkward silence.

"Eh-hmm," Grissom cleared his throat and shifted his gaze to the coffee pot.

"Oh, uh, looks like it might be done," he blurted out and scurried to the pot.

Sara fought the urge to bang here head against the wall and settled on rolling her eyes. Why couldn't the two of them manage a trivial conversation to ease the tension?

As Grissom finished pouring and looked down from his half full coffee cup to the empty coffee pot, Catherine burst into the room.

She slowed on her way to the fridge, looking around.

"Wow, when you two suck the fun out of a room, you use industrial strength," Catherine announced as Grissom tried to nonchalantly rest his head on the cupboards, tilting his head back as far as he could without seeming obvious.

"Umm, Gil? Something up with your neck or is there something on the ceiling I should know about?" asked Catherine warily.

Sara snorted and as Gil whipped his head around to see if she was okay, Catherine got a full view of his now mostly pepper hair.

"Whoa, did you mistake your shoe polish for hair gel or what!"

That did it for Sara who hid her face behind a paper she picked up on the table and raced out of the room shaking in repressed laughter.

Once she had calmed down, Sara went in search of Greg so they could wrap up the report of a domestic homicide from the night before. Greg was bouncing off the walls as usual when Sara found him.

"Hey, Sar! I just got a page from Cat! Something about Grissom's hair. Let's go investigate, shall we?" he said in one breath.

"I've already seen it and…"

"Don't spoil the surprise Sar!"

"Okay, okay"

"Come on, let's go find him," said Greg as he began pulling Sara along the hall.

When Greg arrived at the break room, Catherine was smirking into her newspaper as Grissom waited for a full cup of coffee.

"Holy crap," stammered Greg. "Dude, what happened?"

"You sound like your dog died, man," Nick joked from the doorway where he and Warrick stood, just arriving from Catherine's desperate page.

Warrick laughed and sauntered into the room, but came to an abrupt halt when he saw what Greg's body had been blocking.

"Hungh," was all that he could say.

"What is it?" asked Nick, now genuinely curious.

"It's nothing," snapped Grissom. "Kind of like what your paycheck's going to be if you don't start _working_."

"Whoa, chill, it looks good on you. It's just, y'know, a bit of a shock," soothed Nick.

"Wait, is this related to what happened last night?" Warrick asked.

Grissom blushed as Greg clamored to know more.

"What happened? Where? Why didn't I know?"

"Last night some guy threw a used condom on Griss's hair. Brass claimed he couldn't tell where the semen ended and Grissom's hair began," said Warrick.

"It wasn't really that funny," said Grissom grumpily as Greg, Nick, and Catherine laughed.

"Really guys, it does sound immature," Sara backed Grissom up.

"Sorry man, but that's just typical Brass," said Nick.

"Come on Gil, you have to be able to find something about this funny," said Catherine as Mia walked in the room with a printout in her hand.

"I have the results from your case last night, Mr. Grissom. The semen is a match to Mr. Jancers, the subject you had arrested.

"Interesting note, Mr. Jancers has a sperm count at one percent that of an average adult male," concluded Mia.

"He is an army of one," quipped Greg, grinning goofily at Mia.

She shook her head as the chuckles emanated from the room.

Feel free to R&R... Thanks


End file.
